THE WALKING DEAD
by mobomo
Summary: The comic was created by writer Robert Kirkman and chronicles the travels of a group of people trying to survive in a world stricken by a zombie apocalypse.
1. INTRODUCTION

Hello everyone. Let me introduce myself my name is Mohamed Obsieyeh and I am the biggest fan of THE WALKING DEAD.

This comic series has changed my life! I can't stress that enough. It makes me see things completely different in life now

I really hop the people who read my story is big fans also because there will be references and my characters will encounter a few of the characters from the comic series.

My story takes place in the same universe as the comic series but I am telling it from a completely different point of view. I know the order of events in the original series so I will keep you updated on where the original series is at, at certain point of my story

At first there was no WALKING DEAD section but then me and a good friend of mine got it its own section so big shout out to her!

I hop you enjoy my story. Please tell me what you honestly think : )


	2. Chapter 2: Brother Brother

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: at this point of my story, Rick just got shot many miles away**

I hate my life. I always had. Nothing ever goes the way I want it to go. Since the day I was born my life got worse and worse. Some how I still keep a smile on my face and pretend everything will be ok. I don't know how I do it. I will never forget how it all began, the beginning to my misery. If I could I would go back in time to stop it. My life took a turn for the worse when my parents got married. When they both meet each other when in college. Fate put them both in the same class and sat right next to each other. My mom and dad looked into each other's eyes and cupid arrow struck them both. My dad was the type of person every mother warns her daughter about. The pop smoking, drug dealing, punk rocker, only wants one thing type of person. He used his talking skills and charm to get into the pants of ever female he found attractive. My mom was bad but noting compared to my dad. She was trying to take care of her mom and dad who is addicted to crystal meth and her mentally disabled brother. She controlled everything that went on and off in that house. Nothing would be done if she does no do it. How she manages to keep a smile on her face would make anyone ponder. I am not saying her life was or is a living hell. Just saying she had to work every single day for the rest of her natural born life. Not just for her. She did get along with her parents. She loved them like anyone would love their parents. She just knows when to keep her distance. Her brother was the only person she could count on. He was the only one that was pure of heart and would never harm her. She took care of him from feeding him to bathing him to schooling him. When I mention she was bad, I was referencing her anger issues. With the state her life is in she can't talk to her mom or dad with out wanting to beat the shit out of them. She knows its not their fault why they behave the way they do.

After a life long of dating they eventually got married. At that point in their life both my mom parents died of drug related causes and my dad help her get through that hard time in her life. The death of my mom's parents inspired him to change his ways. My dad got a job as a truck driver and my mom became a lawyer. They moved to Atlanta George. Then that's when I came into the picture. I was their first-born son. They named me Mohamed. One of the doctors recommended that name for them after they couldn't come up with a name. They loved me with all their hearts. Apparently I was their gift from god. My upbringing in this world brought my mom and dad closer then ever. They worked extra hours and days to make sure their little baby had everything he needed to make him happy and safe. The worked so much they had to hire one of my neighbors to baby site me. As the years went on everything was good in our life. Nothing could ruin it. I always thought as a child that nothing would ever go wrong that I would be happy forever. Then life kicked my ass. It started when my mom caught my dad cheating on her with their babysitter. With my parents schedules they rarely got to see each other. My mom worked more hours then my dad did. Atlanta had a lot of people with problems. My dad could not control his lust for woman when he is active. One day when he and the babysitter was home alone it just happened. And continued to happened under everyone nose. My mom being the smart layer she was she knew when someone is lying or when there is something strange going on. At this point in my life I am eight years old. All this drama was keep a secret from me. I really enjoyed spending time with my babysitter. I think she spent more time with me then my mom. When she stop showing up and my mom told me she is never coming back I was disappointed but what do I know. There was a lot more going on around me between my parents and the neighbors then I ever expected. Of course my mom was furious and wanted to leave and get a divorce but my dad never lost his talking skills. He persuaded her to forgive her and eventually she did. It was not easy but she did. My mom never forgot though, she could never trust my dad ever again.

My parents continued their lives and tried to forget what happened but there was always that dark cloud hanging above them whenever they was together. Little did any of use know the worse was yet to come. It turns out that the babysitter my dad had an affair with got pregnant with my dads baby. My mom was hysterical. She thought she was being punished for something she never did. The babysitter wanted to keep the baby but wanted nothing to do with it. Her parents and my parents agreed that they would adopt the babysitter's baby into our family. The babysitter was just not ready for a child in her life. So in the years that followed my parents convinced me that I was going to have a little brother. At this point in my life I am thirteen. They named the new member of our family Sam. Nothing was ever the same in my family anymore. My dad lost his job and my mom's job was on the rocks. That and my little brother Sam took all the wrong paths in his life. He is what made our life from worse to hell. In the years that came and went he got hooked on every drug imaginable. He was always getting kicked out of schools for fighting. Sam never learned his lesson. In his mind he is the world greatest. I couldn't do anything with my life anymore because I was always trying to keep him out of harms way or take him out of harms way. My parents got feed up with Sam's behavior they both gave up on himwhich brings me up to date now with my life. I am now twenty-two years old and I miss the glory days of my life. This little shit head I call my brother I have just had it with. My mom is the only one barely making money for all of us. We had to move in a lower class house and neighborhood. Right now my brother is in jail again. He got caught selling weed and carrying a loaded weapon. I am always the one who visits him during visiting hours. Normally my mom being a good lawyer and all she sometimes manages to keep him out of jail. The judge had it with him and sends him to six months in jail. I drive there just looking back at how my life got to where it is today. Everyday I wish my parents never met. That we never moved to Atlanta George, that they had me, my life is that bad. Driving this piece of crap car dose not help also. No radio and everything else is falling apart. Every time I stop at a stoplight I make sure nobody sees me. The only thing I enjoy about visiting my sorry excuse of a brother is this beautiful scenery. The sun mixed with the wide-open field can make anyone's day better. I just wish I had a camera

I finally get to the police station and park my car. I put on my sunglasses and head out. This building is basically a second home for me. Coming her so much to bale out or visit my brother made me spend nights or even a whole day in this building. As I walked towards the door I can already hear the commotion inside. Then the doors burst open

"IT WASINT ME MAN! YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY!"

I step to the side as this officer was taking this Willie nelson looking guy to his car. The officer didn't say one word. How can he have all that commotion right in front of his face and still contain his emotions? I walk inside and everything looks about the same since I last came here. Paper all over the floor, police officers walking around, some just sitting eating, I walk towards the visitor's center and there was this new guy they had behind the table. Coming here so much, there is not a person who works here that I don't know.

"Hi how can I help you?"

"I'm here to visit my brother. Is it still visiting hours?"

"Yes I believe so, I'm just going to need your I.D and you will be on your way"

He seems nice. I can tell he has only been here for a few days. His area was all neat and clean. Not a pencil or paper out of place. As he wrights my info on his paper and hands me my visitor's pass I notice how professional his hand writhing was. He must be a college graduate. He then hands me my I.D back and my visitor's pass

"There you go. It will be just down the ha-

"Thank you but I already know where it is"

"Ok. You have a nice day now sir"

I so badly wanted to tell him to cut the nice guy act. People around here might think he's gay or creepy. In this building everyone just wants to go home which makes him or her in a bad mood. Don't blame them. Working in a stressful work environment and having to deal with the inmates can make anyone loose it.

I walk down the hall and down the stairs then I'm about to enter the room for the visitors the officer who has to search everyone before they go in just lets me in carelessly. He seen and knows me good enough that he knows I don't carry weapons with me. He looks different. Normally he is up and active today he's sitting down looking like he's just woke up

"How's it going Melvin" I ask

"I've been feeling funny lately. I just keep getting sicker"

I open the door to walk in. then Melvin stops the door from opening with his foot

"Wait just one moment. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No why?"

"Something is spreading like wild fire in their and its spreading more and more everyday. Just giving you a heads up. It sucks being sick"

I node my head and walk in. Melvin was not kidding. The moment I enter all I hear I coughing and sneezing. Officers inside all are wearing these things over their mouth and nose. They didn't look so well also. I walk in more and I notice most if not all the inmates all looked pale. So lifeless, only sneezing and wheezing being the only thing they are doing. Wonder if Sam feels like this. Before I can tell the officer why I'm here he points to where I need to go and then runs out. Fast. Then I hear him throwing up. Maybe Melvin was right. I better make this quick. I enter my booth and pick up the phone and wait for my brother to come over.

As I wait I can hear the other inmates coughing their brains out. Over the phone it's painful to hear. I look around a for once I am the only visitor here. Normally there are other wives or family members are in here with me. This place seems bigger with me being the only one here. What the hell is taking Sam so long? That's when I hear a door slam shut and over the receiver it was much louder. Sam was finally here. He walks to the other side and sits down and the pick up his receiver. He didn't look as bad as the other inmates. He looked as pissed off and miserable like always does. But he was healthy as a horse.

"The fuck you want"

"Nice to see you to. How it going in here for you"

"I hate this bitch! I'm bought ready to kill myself from all Dis boredom"

"Well maybe if you wouldn't fuck up ever chance you get and stop doing the stupid shit you do, you wouldn't be in this bitch"

"Did yo ass come all da way over here to tell me da same shit I've been hearing for eight-teen years or are you gone bale me out"

We talk about the same issues every time I come in. every time it is a new story. Sam having no one to talk to here, it's best to have someone to talk to in order to keep his anger in control. Visiting hours were almost over so I wanted to know about everyone being sick

"Now what's the deal with everyone here being sick?" I ask

"Shit I don know. Motherfuckers always be doing stupid shit to get them sick. Serves them right."

"How come your not sick?"

"Cause I gots it like dat bro. Aint no virus fucking with me know what I'm saying"

God it like talking to a six year old. He never answers my questions. Just rambles on and on acting like he's the greatest rapper on earth. Then some one taps me on the shoulder. I look behind me and it's the officer who ran out puking. He pulls the thing over his mouth down and says:

"Times up"

I node my head and he walks away. His breath smelled so bad and I could see the throw up stains on his shirt. I better wrap this up

"Well I got to go now. I tell mom and dad you said hi and your doing fin"

"Shit what yo ass needs to do is tell dem to get me the fuck out of here. When they is not fucking around all day doing nutin while they own flesh and blood is in fucking jail they need to bale me the hell out. Bye!"

I'll never under stand this child. He's eight-teen years old and still acts like the world revolves around him. He's always telling me to bale him out but he always ends up going right back. It's just a never-ending cycle. It's tarring my family apart. I start to walk out and I notice everyone is now asleep. Was I talking with Sam that long? It was only one hour. I look at the officer and he looks like he is having hard time breathing.

I then exit the room and to my surprise Melvin was not at his post. He never leaves his post. There always has to be someone down here incase the officer in the room need help or back up. I'm sure its no big deal. He probably went to the bathroom. I go back upstairs and I notice a lot of police officers running around this time and they all looked like something serious was going on. Some were running out the building and some were coming back in but then rushing out. I head to back to the visitor center and give back their pass

"Thank you very much. Anything else I can help with you today?"

"No that's ok. What's going on here?"

"All I know is that we are being flooded with calls from all around the city. Crime is very high today"

"I see. Well what happened to Melvin? Shouldn't he be down there?"

"He's dead"

"I'm sorry what?"

"His shift was over and the person taking over his shift found him on the floor passed out. Not long after that it turns out he just died. We don't know what caused it. They took him to the hospital not to long ago"

Melvin dead? Melvin is the healthiest guy I know. He is in shape and only eats fruits and vegetables and is always physically active. It is all very strange. I begin to head out and when I get outside all the police cars are racing down the road. Even the fire trucks were all over the place. I could hear police and fire truck sires from every direction. What ever is going on out there It must be big


	3. Chapter 3: Killer Traffic

I wish I knew what was going on. I have been in this car, in this traffic for almost two hours. It's a three lain road and I am right in the middle. In my town there is traffic like every other city. Sometimes there is and sometimes there isn't. Most of the time traffic happens between 2-4pm when everyone gets off work. When there is traffic it doest last to long. In about ten minuets it goes away but this one is the first of its kind. What could possible happen to cause a traffic jam of like this. The direction I'm going all three lain are all lined up with cars and none of us are moving. I am losing my mind here. My parents must be worried about me. It takes me about thirty minuets to get here and back home. I told them I was going to go visit Sam and come home. I am going to get the scolding of my life if it continues like this.

I can still hear the police sirens and the fire trucks from all directions. Some are behind us trying to speed things up and some are driving past us on the opposite side of the road. What the hell is going on in this city? Its not like I am not use to police and fire trucks, in fact a good deal of my life was nothing but. Living with my little brother and dysfunctional family. It's just that something in my guts tells me something is wrong. Everybody get theses feelings where you know something is up. I think I am just over reacting but all theses police cars contradict that. Not even the radio is playing music. All of the stations are reporting major crimes from all around the city. And when I say all of the stations I mean every radio station within rang of my antenna, every station that usually plays gospel or hip-hop or country or techno or even the radio stations where people talk all day are being interrupted by news stations. Most if not all of the crimes are death related. One station was if I remember correctly said one person was arrested for attempting to eat his younger sister. It occurred in the traffic jam that I am in right now. I am not sure how far it happened from me. At first I thought it was a joke or something but then they interviewed one of the officers. People are also dieing at a fast rate in the city. One by one police are finding people of all ages from young to old dead all over the place. From the streets to the parks to peoples back yard. What ever got those people must have gotten Melvin also. I am trying to keep my cool.

I step out of the car and try to get a better look of how bad the traffic was. If the blazing heat wave from the sun didn't make me faint the sight of the traffic jam would have. I never have seen such a long line of cars in my life. Traffic was stretching for two miles or more it looks like. Traffic as far as the eye and see. Not only did it mean I was going to be here much longer then I anticipated but also I would miss a very important errand I have to do when I get home. I just don't know what to do. Not only that I cant contact my parents to let them know what's going on, or anyone else for that matter because I made the unfortunate decision of leaving me cell phone at home. I figured I wouldn't need it; I was only going to go visit Sam and come right back home. I am pissed the one day I don't bring my cell phone with me this shit happens. With my cell phone I can be occupied for a while. I look at the road on the other side and everything is running smoothly. No traffic what so ever. This is all very confusing. I am trying to think about what might have caused such traffic jam like this. Maybe someone is being held hostage, or a truck carrying toxic waste spilled, what ever happened I hop can be fixed now.

"Excuse me!"

To the side of me someone calls my attention from inside his car. He rolled down the passenger window and leaned forward. He looked like he was in his mid twenties; he had a lot of facial hair and was on the bigger side. He had a lot of sweat running down his face. He was wearing a black shirt with blue strips and I couldn't see anything pass that. He had a nice car. Must be rich or something

"Yea" I answer

"How long have you been waiting?"

I look at my watch then look back at him.

"Well the traffic came to a complete stop around 1:00pm and now its 3:40pm so about two going on three hours"

He then had a look of distress while shaking his head and whipping some of the sweat from his forehead

"Holly shit"

Tell me about it. This guy must be stupid as hell. He's been waiting just as long as I have. I think he cut in front of me at one point. He has a diamond watch to. What he can't tell what time it is. I was about to tell him to look at his own watch but I was not in the mood to be rude. He rolls his window back up and leans back to his seat. Not even going to say thanks. Wow the kindness of people theses days. I look back at the traffic and I notice more people have gotten out of their cars also and are doing the same thing I was doing. Looking at how long the traffic is. Looking just as confused as I am. Poor bastards. I then go back in my car and just try and nap or something. Nothing else I can do but enjoy the beautiful scenery.

This place is very well known for the beautiful scenery. If it were not for the heat wave I would be actually enjoying the great out doors by playing sports or going on a picnic or something, anything to enjoy the good side of Mother Nature. I look at the forest on my driver side and they look marvelous. It's amazing how each and every tree looks completely different the next, from color and shape, just like the real world. Unlike the real world I don't think the trees Jude each other or try and kill each other. All they do is live in peace with each other and go about what they do on a regular basis. Society should take lessons from trees. I then look at the hill on my passenger side. I moved to where I can see everything better on the passenger side seat. The hills are amazing. They must be the giant skyscrapers of the field. All the inhabitants are the civilians in the city. It provides shelter from the sun and exercise and a beautiful view. Its amazing how the little things we take advantage of

That's when I notice something on top of this hill. Something comes into view but its very faint. The hill is kind of high and its right under the sun from my point of view and I am not so close so it's hard to make out what I am seeing. This thing is slouching and moving from side to side and moving very slowly. It was really hard to make out what I was looking at because of the blinding sun. I put my sunglasses back on and try again but it only makes the unknown thing darker so I took my sunglasses off and tried to see if putting my hand just above my eyebrows would help and it did. At this point I can tell this thing I am looking at is a person but it made no sense what this person was doing. For one thing this person was moving very slow, almost snail like. This person with ever step shifted weights from one leg to another, this person looked like they had a hard time moving, I would even say struggling to take one step. One minute this person would stand completely still then move again, this person kept getting in and out of view. First this person would be near the edge where anyone would see him clear as day then move away then right back to where he was before. I couldn't tell if this person was a man or woman because of the blinding sun. Even though I had my hand was covering most of the sun shin it was still hard to make out. Everything about this person was strange. Why is this person moving so slowly and why is this person stumbling so much? Must be a drunk. Must be completely shit face. The person then walks out of view and I am waiting for him or her to come back but does not. This person just disappears, Wonder if anyone else seen that guy? I wonder how someone as smashed as that guy was got up that hill? This whole day is getting weirder and weirder and shows no sign of getting better.

Fuck this! I thought. What the hell is going on in this goddamn road? I had to find out. Its not like I have anything else I can do. I put my sunglasses back on and I get out of my car and to my surprise everyone else who were out of their car is not back in their car. I guess they don't want to know the truth. I take my keys and lock my car. I start walking towards one of the police cars down the road. I will be pissed if all of a sudden traffic starts to move. Go figure something like that would happen after I get out of my car. As I walk down the road I notice most of the people in their cars are occupied. Some are talking on their cell phones, some are watching movies, and some are trying on their lab top, and some are napping, one guy was actually tanning on top of his car. These people have lost their damn minds! I also notice as I walk towards the police car that people are watching me. I think I am the only person stepping up to the plate. Everyone wants to know what's going on so I they are counting on me. I can feel all their eyes watching me

I finally get to the police car and I don't see anyone from behind the car. I walk over to the driver side window and to my surprise the officer is asleep. He adjusted his seat all the way back and is lying down with his hat down and snoozing away. The inside of the police car looked very high tech. There were gadgets and other weird future like things inside. I didn't realize technology was actually getting better. The sight of a police officer sleeping was not a good sight. This guy is representing the only thing standing between good life and bad life. Protect and serve, and he is piece of shit, I start taping the window a couple times till he actually woke up. He first looks at me for a few seconds then adjust his seat back upwards. He then looks surprised at the traffic. Which I thought was not a good sign. He then rolls down the window and I get a better look at him. He has facial hair all over and he looks like he's in his mid forties. Lots of wrinkles, He yawns one more time and says:

"What is it?"

What is it he says? He said it very sarcastically, like everything is ok. Like there is not traffic that stretches longer then Route 66. I tried to talk to him as calm as I could. I was in no mood for rude people

"Well for starters what's going on here? What caused this traffic jam?"

The officer rubs his eyes a few times and starts humming from being so tired. Damn this guy must have been knocked out cold. How long was he sleeping? He then looks back at me and says:

"All I know is that a large majority of people In Atlanta have been getting infected with this disease. We believe it might be air born so were going to make sure everyone here is not infected"

"Infected with what?"

"You tell me. Nobody knows. A lot of crime has been committed around here and all of them are related in some way. What ever this virus is it has deadly Sid effects "

I am completely puzzled. What the hell is this guy talking about and what does that have to do with this traffic? I was completely confused. I guess the officer knew that from my face

"I don't get it also. People have been reported as to trying to eat other people. Some just die. We think this virus has something to do with it"

"What has that got to do with this traffic?"

"I just told you. Were going to make sure everyone here is not infected with this virus that has been going around like wild fire"

"How is that causing this traffic?"

"We closed off the road and were going to inspect every driver to make sure they are not infected. We need a couple of things before we can start. We are waiting for it right now which is why the traffic is here"

Inspect? They are going to inspect every driver? That will take all day! I look at the traffic and it must have been another hour at least and traffic is still not moving. Then I ask the officer

"Well can you check if they got it yet please"?

"Might as well"

The officer then picks up his thing two way radio and talks into it

"Officer one nine ten I am reporting from my post. Have we received our equipment yet? Over"

We both wait for and answer then some one talks back. Sounds like a female

"That's a negative officer. One of the drivers got into an accident and the equipment got damaged. Were waiting for a replacement. Over"

With out missing a beat I ask

"How much longer is that going to take?"

The officer then picks his two way back up close to his mouth and says

"Copy that. We've all been waiting here for god knows how long so how much longer is this going to take. Over"

"Copy that. Were trying everything as fast as we possibly can. Were not completely sure. It could take another few hours or so. Over"

The officer then looked at me and said

"Well there is your answer. Looks like no one will be leaving any time soon chef"

Another few hours I thought! Are you serious! This cant be happening. The officer then turned the radio off and pulled his hat back down his face and rolled back on his seat. What a lazy bastard I though as I made my way back to my car. As I walk back to my car every person still in his or her car asked me what the hold up was. I told everyone that there was an infection spreading and they are going to make sure none of us have it by inspecting us but the device use for that purpose is broken so they are going to go get a new one and that is the reason why this traffic is not moving. Every person I told got pissed. Some took it out on me. I didn't care. I am in a whatever mood. All I want to do I go to sleep. I finally get back to my car and unlock my door and sit back down and then close the door and prayed to god this shit would end soon. About another thirty so minutes latter I turn my car on and turn on the AC and that help me relaxes big time and calm me down. I adjusted my seat all the way down and began to drift away.

Out of nowhere this really loud siren startled me. It made me jump. It was that loud. I get back up and behind me I see this vary large black SUV driving on the dirt side of the road passing all the cars and zoomed by me. it drove off into the distant road. I had a gut feeling that was what we were all waiting for, the device that is used to inspect everyone. It wasn't long after that the traffic finally started moving. It was not fast but it was better then nothing. Some people just gave up and drove into the grassy areas and drove the opposite direction away. A lot more others followed so the line went faster. As I got closer to the end of the traffic I saw the big black SUV and there were other also. They all had the S.W.A.T logo on it. Wow they called the S.W.A.T! This situation is bigger then I though. The big SUVS were all lined up across the road and every car that passed them speed away. I am guessing once your clear we can go back to normal speed. Which I could not wait to do, it looked like the S.W.A.T people leaned into the cars and after a while they let them go. I wonder what happens if you fail whatever test they give use. There was one more car in front of me then it would be my turn. Man I can't wait to get home. The person inspecting everyone was wearing armor from head to toe. I couldn't see any part of his or hers body. I couldn't even tell what gender this person is. So the inspector goes to the driver side window and I am hoping he lets the driver go so I can get my turn. Suddenly the inspector went crazy! It looked like he was trying to get the driver out. The entire upper part of his body was inside the car. The car was bouncing like crazy! The driver must be fighting back. A few other S.W.A.T members come to help the inspector out. They finally manage to get the guy out and this guy to me seemed ok looking. I am assuming he did not pass the test so I guess he must be infected with this disease the officer told me about. They get the guy into one of the big black SUV and drive off with him. One of the S.W.A.T members drove the car off the road. Now I'm scared

So when it finally came for my turn they asked me to breath into this small tube that was connected to this small device with a screen on it. I did what I was told and breath into it and after a few seconds this green signal popped up on the screen and the inspector told me I was ok. Thank god! That was such a relief. I don't think I was ever so scared he then took a sample of my saliva and told me I can go. I asked the officer what was going on but he was in way too much of a hurry to answer. He just told me to leave. Looking at all the people he had to test it was no surprise to me. I drove away and it never felt so good to drive fast. The road was almost clear of all cars! Finally this nightmare is over. I looked at my watch and it was close to 9pm. My parents are going to freak. I speed up a bit and all I can think about is how worried my parents must be. Normally when I go visit my brother and come right back it normally takes about twenty or thirty minutes. I left my house around noon and I have been gone almost ten hours. As I drive to my place I am debating weather I should just tell them what took me so long or make something up. I don't think they will believe it takes nine hours to get out of traffic. I don't know what to do

I get to my house and to my surprise there was only one car. All but my brother in my family has a car. My mom, dad and me, I guess my dad is home. I park the car next to his and I exit. And head to my front door and I'm about to unlock it when I hear

"Excuse me young man have u seen my wife"?

I turn around and I see this tall middle age looking black guy in a tuxedo. He was standing on my next-door neighbors parking lot which was empty. At first I thought he had the wrong house. I live next to this black lady named Michonne. She is a lawyer for the most part she is cool. We say hello and have small talk when we can. She never mentioned she had a husband. I tell him

"No sir. She should be home soon"

I can tell he did not like my answer. He looked very depressed. He looked at the house one more time then looked back at me and said

"I see. I have been waiting her all day. I have something really important to tell her involving out divorce. Do you know when-

"I am sorry but I have something important to take care of now, Kind of in a hurry. When she does get home I will be sure to let her know u stop by"

"Ok I'm sorry"

He then walks away. I really did not give a rat's ass about my neighbor's personal problems. I have my own shit to worry about. I unlock my door and I walk in to the living room and to my surprise my dad was doing what he normally does, watching NASCAR and drinking beer. He was in one of the bigger one-seat chairs and he was reclined about half way back. There was a stack of twelve-pack beer all around him with empty beer cans all over him. Jesus how long has he been home and where the hell is mom? I walk towards him. I have a hunch he is drunk. Not only is he surrounded but beer but also he didn't notice I entered the house

"Hey dad you ok? Where's mom"?

My dad looks at me and my hunch was right.

"HeLlo SoN! WhErE HaVe yOu been"?

Damn he's worst then I thought. I am like five feet away and I can still smell his breath. It looks like I wont be getting any answers from him

"I aM yOuRE FaTHer! YOU NeEd Tooooooooow TELL mE WHERE YoU aRe AT! At ALL-

He passes out. It's sad. I just shake my head and head to the kitchen. I am a little relived. I am not in big trouble like I though I was. I am about to make me some waffles when I notice a note on the refrigerator. I look at it and it a note from my mom. It says she will not be home until ten or eleven PM because her boss asked her to work overtime today. I look at my watch and its nine thirty. Are you fucking kidding me! God I must have an angle looking out for me or something. I was much more worried about my mom yelling at me. She is the one that actually gets things done around here. I would have gotten the bitchin of the century if she were actually here. Since my pop's is out like a light he wont remember any of this. Thank you god!

I am eating my dinner and I am still in complete shock that my luck is that good. Something like this only happens in the movies or books. I look at my dad and he is still catching some Z's. The TV was still on so I get up and make my way to it when my home phone rings. I go to it and pick up the receiver.

"Hello"

"MOHAMED IS THAT YOU"!!!

The person on the other line was screaming for some reason. It think it's a girl, I had to take my ear a few feet away from the receiver. She was screaming that loud.

"Yes it is. Can you please not yell. Who is this"?

"ITS YOUR MOM"!!!!

Mom? I thought she was working. What's going on with her? Why is she screaming?

"Mom why are you screaming? Is everything-

"MOHAMED I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! HELP ME!! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL ME"!!!


	4. Chapter 4: hotel for the dead Part 1

At first there was a moment of pause. My mom says the weirdest things over the phone all the time. So much to where I got use to it, to date there has not been a time where my mom calls me and she says something weird. This time it was different. Much more different, I could hear her breathing heavily like she is out of breath, I know she works her ass off at her job but normally when she calls me she is already well rested.

"I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON BUT PEOPLE ARE DIEING AND GOING AROUND TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER"!

She is talking so fast and hysterical it's hard for me to comprehend what she is saying. I am trying to calm her down but I find myself getting scared

"Mom calm down, talk slower I can barely understand a word you're saying. Now what's going on"?

"I DON'T KNOW"! My mom yells "I JUST CAME TO WORK AND ONE BY ONE PEOPLE STARTED KILLING EACH OTHER"!

Not only am I having a hard time making sense of what she is saying she keeps cutting off and on and her heavy breathing make's her even harder to understand. I am just trying to calm her down

"Mom listen to me! I have no idea what you're saying or talking about! Just lower your voice and th-

Instantly! My mom screams then there is a pause for a few seconds. I look at my phone and it has not been turn off or anything then I put it back on my ear. The silence is followed by loud noises and banging sound. I can barely make what I am hearing

"Mom"?

No one responds. All I hear is noise after noise. I can hear her screaming in the back round and when ever she screams there is a loud bang. I can also hear something else, some sort of moaning like sound. I have no idea if it's from my mom or something else. I keep calling her name but no responds. Then suddenly I hear her heavy breathing again and more of that moaning sound.

"MOHAMED I'M DIEING HER PLEASE **HELP ME****"**!

Now I am panicking. At first I thought this was a prank or it was not a serious issue but I can tell now that my mom is being completely serious. I can feel sweat coming down my face and my heart is pumping like crazy

"Mom who is trying to kill you"?!

No responds. But this time there is complete silence

"Mom! Hello!"

Still no respond. I look at the phone and it says my call has ended. She must have hung up on accident or something. I hang up the phone and I dial her cell phone number. I am so shaking up by this and scared that I dial the wrong number sometimes and start over. I try and calm myself down and dial slowly. The phone rings and rings and I praying to god that she answers it, I don't know what she got herself into or if someone is actually trying to kill her. All I know is my mom is not going to die. Not if I can help it. She doesn't pick up. It goes straight for her voice mail. So I hang up and try again, still no answer. Her cell must be turn off or something. Really not a good time for that, I start getting aggravated because the one time I need to get a hold of her she dose not pick up. All my life I never needed to get a hold of my mom more important then right now. Then it hits me that I can call the job she works at. My mom works at a five star hotel in the middle of the city. She is the housekeeping lady. She has worked there since the 90's. Its one of the biggest building in the city, just a few inches away from being as tall as the empire state building. I never had been there to much, To me it is just another hotel. I walk to the refrigerator and my mom's work number is on it. I start dialing it when I something on the TV caught my attention

It shows the hotel my works at from the point of view from a helicopter. It's on the news but the volume is low so I turn it up. Apparently its breaking news and the anchorman looks like he just now got on camera with doing his hair or his shirt and tie properly. I sat on the couch and continued to watch. The anchorman was talking while shots of my mom's hotel in small box in the right hand corner

"This is breaking news, I'm Billy stone. The five star hotel known as maize regency center in the middle of the city has now became a quarantine area. About a couple of hours ago the hotel was under attack by what eyewitnesses call sick people trying to bite them. It is speculated that this might be a terrorist attack or the strange disease that has infected a large amount of people in the city but no word yet if this is the case. We take you now to Kim loran who is currently outside the hotel"

Then there was a split screen with the anchorman on the left with the female reporter on the right. She was across the street right in front of the hotel. Behind her there was a lot of police cars and fire trucks. Kim begins to speak

"Billy I am standing right outside the maize hotel where one by one people are being sent to the hospital. Some more injured then others, as you can see behind me more and more people are being rescued from inside the hotel or some have manage to escape. It is believed that the unknown disease spreading through the city at an alarming rate is the cause of this. Now Billy what all of the people being sent to the hospital have in commend is fatal bite marks. It is unknown weather its from a human or some kind of animal. The police are speculating that the individuals infected with the disease are going around attacking everybody, causing the victims if they survive infected also.

"Its good to see you ok" Billy says "Kim if this is from a human why do you suppose its trying to bite other people"?

"Well Billy I asked one of the police officers the same question and he told me that the people who get infected with this disease causes them to get extremely aggressive and they will attack anything they see weather it's a human or not. Some how this disease renders them of pain because they can take quite a few shots to naturalize them. The paramedics are investigating the victims as we speak"

Then there is a loud noise in the back round and the reporter looks behind her and then after a while she looks back

"Billy it appears that one of the infected people has came out of the hotel and is attacking the police right behind me"

The camera then focus in on the hotel behind the reporter and all of the police men are next to there car pointing their guns at someone in front of the entrance to the hotel. This person has only pants on and looks really talk and skinny, it also looks like he has only one arm and blood all over his mouth area and his skin was pale white. He has one of his arms up slowly making his way towards the policemen. Ignoring their orders to stay back and get on the ground. Suddenly all of the policemen open fire and their gunshots are extremely loud. I think they all had a regular handgun or some has machine guns. The person is taking a lot of the bullets till he eventually falls down. The camera then goes back to the reporter

"That must be what's attacking everyone inside the hotel, did you catch all that"?

"Yes we saw everything clearly" Billy says, " Did the officers really just kill that Man"?

"It appears like they did. They are inspecting the body right now and it looks like he is down for good. It's unclear what his intensions were but it looks like he was planning on attacking the po-

All of a sudden there is a loud scream. It sounds like a scream of pain. The camera starts spinning around like crazy. Something must have happened to the cameraman. I can hear the reporter lady yelling and the scream keeps getting louder. The camera then falls to the floor and everything is seen from the knees down. A lot of running is seen away and to the camera. It looks like people have come to the cameramen's assistance and a few police men have also.

"Kim"? Billy says "Kim are you there? Can you hear me?"

There is a pause. No responds. The split screen goes away and its now only the anchorman

"It appears that we have been disconnected from Kim. We don't know what happened but we will look into it to make sure she is ok. We will keep you updated if anything happened or if we get more information. I'm Billy stone thank you for watching"

The regular program is on TV now and I never felt so scared and confused in my life. It felt like I was in a really fucked up nightmare, all I could think about was my mom and how she is trapped in that hotel and I had to go and rescue her. To be completely honest I have no idea what I should do! Not only is my mom trapped in a building full of crazies, the police cant do anything to help and I am miles away from her. I was franticly walking around trying to think about what to do. I calm myself down and I then knew what I had to do. I have to go and rescue my mom but first I have to get ready. I run upstairs to my room and I put on clothes that have thicker fabric, if theses things spread their disease by biting anything that moves I have to make it harder for then. I put on these long leather pants then pair of jeans over it. it was not as uncomfortable as I thought. Then I took off my shirts and put on one wife beater then one regular shirt over that then one then one button up shirt over that and then I will wear my leather trench coat over that and my dads leather gloves he uses for work.

Now for a weapon, I go to my brother's room and I make my way through the piles of trash and mess and make his way to his closet. I open it and it is wall to wall of weapons, my brother likes to collect swords and knives. He especially likes the really long and sharp ones. I am not sure when his infatuation with sharp objects came to him but all I know is that with all these knives and swords he feels like no one will mess with him. Now anyone with a bad temper and a police record like my brother anyone would not ever allow him to ever look at sharp objects but my parents have gave up on him so much and more focused on their own problems that they don't even try and stop him, who would have thought it would turn out to be a good thing that he did. Only time I think he ever "Used" them is when for some reason he killed my next-door neighbors dog. I knew it was he did it, I really cant explain why but I just knew it was him, my neighbor Michonne could not really show proof that he did it but some how I had a feeling that she knew also.

I take two of his twin Kukri knives and the holders and strap them both to the side of my pants. These should do a good amount of damage, I am just not sure if I want to be that close. I look for a weapon that has a longer range so I take two of his twin Tachi swords and the holder and strap them both on my back but crisscrossing each other to from an X. I look for anything else I could use and I thought I might be a good idea to take a more smaller pocket knife with me just incase those infected mother fuckers get a little to close. I take one small one a put it into my left pocket on my trench coat and one slight longer in my right trench coat pocket, I then find the smallest knife he has decided I should put it inside my shoes I will be wearing. I then close the closet and make my way out of his room and back down stairs.

I make my way back into the kitchen and get my dads car keys. I take a look at him and he is still knocked out. Honestly I think it would be smart to take him with me, give him some weapons and then we can both go rescue mom. honestly he is not in any way shape or form to go with me which will make this much harder for me going by myself. I head outside and to my surprise it was already dark outside. This is going to be a lot harder then I thought. I go to my dads car and its in much better shape then my car for a situation like this, plus my car is almost out of gas from that traffic nightmare. I get to my dads car, unlock it and sit in the driver side. I turn the car on and what luck! It's a full tank of gas! Finally some good news! Thank god! I close the door and I am about to buckle up and head off but then I thought I might be wise to bring some food with me. I just have a feeling it's probably best that I do that. I turn the car back off and head back inside the house and into the kitchen. I take a good amount of food and drinks with me and put them all in the trunk. I then get back inside the car and before I start the car I do a quick prayer and driver off. Mom here I come!

I drive out my neighborhood and onto the high way that leads into the city. Seeing how dark it is out here it makes me more nerves but my adrenaline and my heart beating is what's keeping me going. While I'm driving I'm noticing that there aren't that many drivers on the road. I know its late but there are always a lot of drivers on this high way. Honestly nighttime brings more drivers out. So I have no idea what's going on but I am scared enough and this is not helping. It really worries me that on the opposite side high way there are a lot more cars. It looks like I am the only one going IN to the city. I have a gut feeling that eventually I will be just like these other people who are making the right decision, I will be trying to get OUT of the city.

I finally make it to the city and I had to stop my car because of what I was seeing. The city looks like a fucking War zone! All I see is fire. Cars destroyed, buildings crumbled up, people running all over the place. What the hell happened! I get out of my car get a better look and I am refusing to believe what I am seeing right in front of me is real. I see helicopters with the machine guns shooting like crazy, I see policemen on top of buildings for some reason. I almost started crying because this makes it harder to believe that my mom is still alive. All of a sudden I see a large number of people running my directions, I can tell they are civilians instantly. I try and get one of them to tell me what the hell is going on but a lot of them run right past me. A lot of them look like they are running for their lives because they are running extremely fast. I see one last person and step right in front of him

"Excuse me what the hell is going on"!

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY"!

This guy was really pumped up on something; he is sweating and is running in place and has fire in his eye. This might not have been such a good idea

"What happened to the city, what happened here"!

This guy then pushes me out of his way. Hard

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY NIGGER! I'M NOT TRYING TO GET KILLED BY FUCKING MONSTERS"!

I get back up on my feet and the guy is long gone, what ever he's running from must be pretty bad. I look back at the city and I go from scared to scared for my life. Did that racist ass hole say monsters? I don't think I have ever been this confused, worried and over all frightened like I am now. I get back in my car and I draw out one of my knives and place it next me. I buckle up and head into the city. Its actually not that bad, I am not in the city and I see a lot of police officers on each side walk and driving on the road. There are some things destroyed but not a lot like I thought. This actually makes me sigh of relief. I guess that racist ass hole was just trying to scare me.

I am now very close to my destination. I had to come here lots of times. Sometimes I had to pick up my mom or driver her to work on many occasions. I enter the road that leads to the hotel and to my surprise it's blocked off. I see a line of police officers and behind them are a lot of "do not enter" signs. You have got to be fucking kidding me! Why does something so easy have to be so damn difficult? I am not sure what to do, do I just drive up to them and tell them my situation so maybe they can have sympathy to let me inside or just make something up. I park my car a few blocks away from them and take off all my weapons and get out of the car and head towards them. They spot me and see me coming but they still stand their ground. One of them holds their hand out and says

"Sir this is a quarantine area. For your own safety you're going to have to turn around"

Quarantine? That's right they had to quarantine this place. I forgot about that

"I'm sorry but my mom is in there. I got a call from her not to long ago"

"I'm sorry Sir but everybody in this location is dead"

What! That's not possible. I mean yea it is but my mother can't be dead. I just know she is still alive

"Look I know this is going to sound crazy" I say "But maybe you guys have missed a few spots. It is a really big building after all, she might still be alive"

"Sir I know it's hard to accept that your mother died. Trust me I do, but we have checked every room in the building. No one is alive.

"But maybe she-

Out of nowhere one of the other officers yell

"SHE IS DEAD! EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THAT BUILDING IS DEAD! NOW LEAVE AT ONCE OR WE WILL HAVE YOU ARESTED"

I look at the officer who yelled at me then back to the one I was talking to and walked back to my car. Its very obvious they will not let me pass. Looks like I am going about this alone. I am a little aggravated because I know she is still alive. They must think I am one of those people who refuse to believe their loves ones are dead; they must think I'm crazy. Frankly I don't really give a rat's ass what they think about me because I am going into that hotel and I know exactly how. When I head back to my car I get back inside and drive away but this time I am going to drive to the other side of the hotel and enter the parking lot and enter through the employee entrance. I will just use my mom's ID password to get myself in. in the past when I had to pick up my mom I would always park in the parking lot and enter the hotel through there. She is not supposed to give me her ID password number but some rules are meant to be broken.

I drive to the other side of the hotel and I see the police officers lined up here also but not the entrance to the garage. Finally luck is heading my way! I drive a little short cut so they don't see me and I drive into the garage. I go down this little ramp and as I'm entering the garage I notice that it's getting darker and darker as I go. The power must be out. GREAT! Just when I thought things couldn't get any harder for me. Lucky for me I been here so many times I know where to go even with out light. I enter the first floor and there is light but its very faint. I turn on my bright headlights on and I can see everything perfectly now. I can see then entrance that leads to the employee entrance and drive straight there. I was a little creeped out that I was the only car down here but this whole day has been scaring me and nothing bad has happened. At least not yet

I park my car right next to the door and turn my car off. Instantly it was pitch dark. I turn on my inside lights and equip myself with all my weapons I get out of the car and make sure its locked. Don't want anyone stealing it that is if they can see it. I then make my way to the door even though I can barley see it. I open it and it is a little lighter in here. I can see the stairs that lead up to the employee entrance almost perfectly. I run up the stairs and make it to the entrance. I can see the keypad hanging on the doorknob. I type in her ID password; I just hop its still active. 01031987, I hear a click and I turn the doorknob and it opens! When I enter the room it is still dark but I can see a little. Man is the power to the whole building shut off! I guess I look in the area where all of the employees normally are. I'm sure that's a good place to start because my mom always sticks with a large amount of people when something bad happens. I can still here everyone outside because a few feet away from me is the door where you can enter from the outside. I head towards the door that leads to the lower levels of the hotel. I don't think going down there is a smart choice, but I am armed to the teeth so everything should be ok.

As I head towards the door I can tell that there is light on the other side. Which gets me a little relived. Now I can actually see where I'm going and not bump into anything. I speed walk to the door and open it. What welcomes me when I enter almost wants to make me turn around. I am blasted with the foulest stench I have ever smelled. It smells horrible in here. To a point where its hard to breath. It smells like a mixture of rotten eggs and milk with sweaty gym socks with a hint of skunk. I hold my nose as hard as I can and head down the stairs right in front of me. I am thinking what could possibly make a smell this bad. When I turn the corner I get my answer. Right below the stairs is a dead body. A human dead body, I turn the other corner and puke my brains out. I look back at the dead body and try not to puke. It's the grossest thing I have ever seen in my whole life. I walk slowly down the stairs still holding my nose and as I get closer I looks like somebody has been biting him. All over his body are bite marks, from head to toe. His chest has a large hole in it from his belly button to this chest and it looks like everything has been taken out. I don't see his stomach or heart or intestines. I am trying my absolute best not to puke again. Somebody or something has been eating him. By the looks of it; it might not have been that long ago. He is covered in blood and I can see footprints that look like they are walking away. The prints disappear after a few steps. I make it passed the dead body which I am trying so hard not to look at and go down one more set of stairs and head into the employee are.

I burst in and take a gasp of fresh air. It smells ok in here and the lights are on also. It is such a mess in here. Paper and damage all over the place. I guess everyone was trying to leave in a hurry. Don't blame them, I head down the path and I pass the inspection center. It's the area where you have to show your work ID to the security guard inside the room so he knows your not just some random guy entering the building. I turn the corner and it's a bigger mess out here. The long hallway leading to the other half other the building is covered in paper and everything looks destroyed and I can see a good amount of blood everywhere. How the hell am I going to find my mom? I have two choices; one I can randomly looks around this area or the rest of the building or I can find one of the walkie-talkies they use to communicate with each other, every employee who is house keeping has one. I guess it would be smart to go with the walkie-talkie

My gut instinct tells me I have to check the security room first. Of all places it has to be there. I head down the hallway and turn a couple of corners, watching my step and being as careful as I can be, what ever has been eating that dead body has to be close bye. I enter the security room and it looks like a tornado just hit. Chairs and tables and paper all over the place, I looks like there might have been a straggle in here, I think a large amount of those infected people attack everyone in here. I head to where they keep the walkie's and surprisingly there is only one left. I check it to make sure its working but the battery is very low, someone must have use this before me. I franticly look around for another battery and I found one that is fully charged. YES! I put the battery in and turn the walkie on.

"Hello HELLO! Is anyone there!" I yell, "If anyone is receiving this please respond"

No respond. I wait for a little bit. Still no respond. I go to another area. Maybe the connection is bad.

"Is anybody still alive out there? Can you hear me!" I yell a bit louder this time "I am in the basement, in the employee area, if someone ANYONE is receiving this please respond immediately"!

I sit in one of the hallway chairs and I wait. And wait, and wait some more. No responds. Now I am getting nerves, I check the walkie to see if there is anything wrong with it and everything is fine.

"Mom! Mom are you there! This is Mohamed!" I yell, "I'm here Mom! I came like you asked me to! I know your out they're so pl-

Then I hear a loud noise that cuts me off. Down the end of the hall way I hear someone moaning and loud walking. It sounds like a human but why is he making that weird sound. Then it came into view. Some kind of creature comes into view. What I see fills me with fear. I am looking at one of the infected people. He is just down the hallway not to far from me and he is looking right at me. He looks tall and only has shorts on and he is covered in blood, mostly his mouth and hands. His mouth is wide open as he is making these really disturbing sounds. It wants me! That must be the thing that ate the dead body! I slowly get up and back away. When I do that the infected person puts both of his arms up and walks towards me very slowly. Why the hell does he not charge at me? I thought that is what they do. My hand is on one of my swords behind me as I back up. I don't want to get what this guy has, for all I know it could be air born. How am I going to get past him?

Suddenly! Someone pounces on me from the side. I get a quick glimpse at him and its also one of the infected people! My god does he stink. I push him away with little effort. I might not need my weapons after all theses guys are so fucking weak. Now I have two coming after me. I am scared, who wouldn't be but it's a good thing I'm armed. I draw out both of my swords on my back and prepare to slice and dice these motherfuckers! I run at the first one and I swing my sword as hard as I can and I end up cutting this guy in half trough his middle. I am surprise how easy it was. Its like cutting trough butter. So I run to the last guy down the hallway and swing both of my swords and I cut him into pieces! Wow that was kind of fun. I feel like a samurai warrior

I then hear something down the hall where I just was. I can hear a door opening. I don't think those infected people can do that, they look stupid ass hell. I look down the hallway and waiting to see who will turn the corner. Maybe someone got my message or maybe it's my mom! I wait for a minute. Why the hell are they not turning the corner, they should come out by now. Then they come into view. It's not someone I want to see. It's another one of the infected people. Jesus Christ how many are there in this forsaken building, oh well at least I can have some with this guy. I get ready to charge at him but then another one comes into view. Awesome there is two of them, but then another comes into view, then two other more, and another, and another, and another ETC.

SHIT! It's a whole group of them! Where the hell did they all come from! The hall way is now nothing but infected people. Too much for me to handle on my own I put the swords away opposite direction and I run! I head down the hallway and I'm checking behind me to make sure I'm not being followed, I continue to run and I enter the kitchen area. I do a quick inspection to make sure no one is here. No one is here, I then close the doors and I try and find something to barricade them with. I go to one of the table and put that against the doors and one of the large chars. That should hole the doors for a while. I just need to get my head together and think but what if they manage to break in? There were a lot of them. The weight alone with be enough. I then go into one of the closets in the back room and I go inside and close the door. I don't think the will find me in here. Its not that big but it will do. While I am in here I can feel the sweat and running down my face and my heart is beating like crazy. I try and calm myself down. All this heavy breathing might attract them to where I am hiding

Then there was a knock on the door


	5. Chapter 5: Hotel for the Dead part 2

Time stop for a few seconds, everything did, I stop breathing, I stop moving, I stop blinking, and I shut my whole body down. I cover my mouth with both of my hands as I try to breathe as quietly as possible. I could feel myself shaking as if I was having a seizure. Every drop of sweat I could feel fall off my face. My heart was pounding so badly my arms were going up and down. I have never felt this type of fear. If you could see my eyes they would be as wide as an Owl and think I just got out of a swimming pool because of how sweaty I was. What scared me so much was I did not know who the hell was knocking on the door, when I came inside I saw no one. Not a living soul. Even when I was getting the chairs and running to the closet, No one was there. Nobody but me

"Hello"

Time stops again. This time I am against the wall completely and looking up now at the ceiling with fear. Someone is out there. At first i thought with all of the chaos going around in my head that I was just hearing things. It made me calm down a little when I told myself it might just be in my head but when I heard a voice my fear went right back up. I don't know what to think, should I answer back or keep quite. I don't know if this is a person or one of the infected people. I don't know if they can talk. Come to think of it they don't seem to have any interactions verbally. At least to my first impression, then there is a harder longer knock on the door

"Hello? You in there"

I look at the door and I take my hands off my mouth and begin to breathe normally. My instincts are telling me to open the door and see who is out there but at the same time my fear is telling me not to move a muscle. If only I knew if it was a person or not. I put my hand on the doorknob and one hand on the knife and hold it tight like I am ready to swing. I open the door very slowly

"Who are you"? I ask

"It's ok. I'm human. I'm not going to hurt you. Just come on out of there"

I open the door and that's when I am looking into the eyes of another person. Thank god. My nerves calm down and I have a sigh of relief. This person is about my height, white and has freckles. He looks very young and has glasses. He has a red hair in a Afro hair style and looks like he is off to work or something

"Don't do that man"! I said "you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry about that. I don't blame you with everything that has been happening here"

"Who are you"?

"My name is Dylan verso. I work here"

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and exhale a sigh of relief.

"Are you hurt"? Dylan ask me "have you been bitten or had any physical contact with those monsters"

I shake my head

"No"

"Good. Now come with me, its not safe here"

We walk out of the room and into the kitchen. When we enter the kitchen Dylan is looking up

"Dylan. Right"? I ask

Dylan looks back down at me and nodes his head then looks up like he is searching for something

"How did you know I was in there? When I came here I didn't see you. Were you hiding"?

Dylan looks back down at me and points his finger up at the ceiling

"Air vents. That's how I get around this building. It leads to every room in this hotel. Some places are smaller then others but it's a great means of traveling"

I look up and I see one of the Air vents is open

"You saw me"?

"I saw you the moment you entered the hallway back there"

Dylan pointing to the main entrance door

"I saw you and I didn't know if you were the ones who have been causing all the trouble. When I saw you talking into the radio I new you were ok"

"Wait but if you saw me why didn't you get my attention"?

" Because when I saw you and confirmed you were ok I was clear across the other side of the hall way. By the time I got to you all that yelling you did attracted the zombies. So I followed you to this room"

"Wait did you just say zombies"?

Dylan shakes his head

"Yes"

ZOMBIES! What is this a Horror movie! I knew this guy was a nard the moment I meet him but Zombies! Come one. Out of all the survivors in this blasted building I'm stuck with this guy

**BANG!**

The door started shaking violently. It made both me and Dylan jump, both of us looked at the door as it continued to shake, we could hear the infected people on the other side trying to get in

"That door won't hold for long" Dylan said, "We have to go now, give me a boost"

We both go right under the open-air vent and I help Dylan up first seeing how he was lighter then I. to be honest I was not sure how I would get up there, He dose not look very strong. Dylan climes in and disappears but I can hear him trying to move around up there. I was starting to panic a little because the door was almost open. I could see one arm sticking out. Then Dylan sticks his head out and reaches his arm down to me

"Now jump up and I will catch you and pull you up" Dylan said

"Are you sure this is going to work, I'm not exactly on the fit side"

"Stop wasting time"! Dylan yelled, "They will break through that door any second now"!

I start jumping reaching for his arm but he is way to high. I jump almost twenty times and every time I get close to his arm all I touch are his fingers

"This isn't working"! I yell

"Calm down! Your going to need something to stand on, find something quickly"!

I frantically search the room and the only thing that I can use is the table I put against the door. If I do that then the infected people could break in faster. Now I am scared but I have no choice. I run to the table and pick it up and put it right under the vent. Suddenly the door fly's open and there's a group of infected people walking in.

"HURRY"! Dylan yells

I jump on top of the table and I am able to grab Dylan's arm. Dylan then tries to pull me up but as I thought I was to heavy for him. He pulls and pulls and I can see him struggling and I'm not getting any higher and the infected are getting closer.

"HURRY UP" I yell

"YOUR TO HEAVY" Dylan yells "I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU COME UP HERE FIRST"!

Then it hits me

"LET GO OF ME'! I yell

"WHAT"?

"PUT ME DOWN! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Dylan lets go of me and I fall back down on the table. By now from corner to corner are infected people stretching there arms out with their mouth wide open with drool coming out. I start jumping up as high as I can and surprisingly I get a lot closer. Close enough for me to grab on to the vent and climb in myself. Which is just what I did. I look back down out of breath at the infected people and they are now stretching their arms up at me.

"You ok" Dylan asks

I look at him and he is also out of breath holding his arm

"I'm good. You"?

"I think I pulled a muscle. I'm not use to pulling heavy loads"

I was to out of breathe to respond. I wipe the sweat from my head and gather myself.

"Now will these things be able to with stand my weight"? I ask

Dylan inhales and exhales then says

"To be honest your heavier then I though you were so the odds are high unfortunately"

Today is definitely not my day. Dylan gets up and on all fours

"Come on. Follow me"

"Ok"

I get on all fours and Dylan starts moving forward and I follow him. We go up and down a few times and some places are tighter then others like he said. Ever time I moved I would hear the vents making these weird loud noises as if they were about to break.

"Do you know where you're going"? I ask

"Yes. I have a photogenic memory. I've done this a few times so were good. Were not to far away"

"Where are you taking me"?

"Where the other survivors are" Dylan says "after we got attack a group of people, myself included manage to find a room where its safe and the zombies cant get to"

"Will you stop calling them that"! I said, "Last thing we need right now is jokes"

"Well if you can come up with another name for a undead being be my guest"

This is starting to get aggravating; I'm in a hotel full of infected people crawling around in a really small air vent with some over imaginative nerd, not to mention ass is in my face, with all these weapons I have on me its hard to move.

"Whatever, are we almost there"?

"Very" Dylan says, "We have one more corner to cross"

I don't know if it's just me but I feel any moment now this vent will give way to my weight. Every move I make makes a loud uncomfortable sound that would make anyone scared if they were in my situation. We went up one more vent then around a corner then Dylan stop. Wish he had told me, face crashed right into his ass

"Were here"

I cant see anything, all I see is his ass in my face, he then bends over which makes me turn my head, how the hell do I get myself into these situations! Dylan knocks on the vent and says

"Hey its me! Open up"

That's when I heard this weird sound; it sounded like something was opening. That's when I see this light come out of the darkness; Dylan looks back at me and says

"Be careful! Its kind of a drop"

That's when Dylan dives into what looks like another open vent and I hear the sounds of springs like he landed on something, I crawl over to the open vent and look down and I see a bed that Dylan just got off of and looks up at me and waves his arms at me, telling me to jump. I go for it

I land on the bed and bounce a few times. Dylan comes to my aid.

"There that was not so bad was it, you will be safe now"

I look around and it looks like I am in a large white room, it looks like a storage room. At every corner I see a couple of people with bloody stain blankets, some look like employees and some look like civilians. I also saw one large green door that looks like its been barricaded

"Where are we"? I ask

"We are in the emergency basement, which is why it took so long to get here. They us this place when ever a weather or hostel situations happens"

I get up and I know tic a few of the other people looking at me. I start walking around and Dylan follows

"Did you get these people also?" I ask

"Not everyone, some were already down here when it happened, I do what I can to help but I'm only one person"

As we walk around everything seems worse with every direction I look. All I can hear is the sound of people crying in pain and screaming and ranting about how injured they are. One lady who looks like she is in her mid 30's is covered in dried up blood and looks really pale, she is sitting down looking at the ceiling with a dead look, then I see a couple of people helping a man out with a bloody arm and leg. Looking at all these people makes me grateful that I am ok, and then Dylan taps my shoulder

"Now the next thing is for you to take a couple of shots and medicine, we are not sure if the virus is airborne or not, never hurt to be to safe, follow me"

I do just that; he takes me down a short hall and knocks on one of the door. I look down the hall and I see a bathroom, only it looks like the sink and mirror is also covered in blood.

"Can I come in?" Dylan says, "I found another one, he needs the shots"

This is putting my mind at ease a little, like he said it never hurts to be too careful. I am just not a big fan of needles. After a short pause someone inside says

"You can come on in"

I recognize the voice. Its faint but it sounds familiar to me. Dylan then opens the door and I see the back of someone, a women with long black hair. It looks like she just got done giving another guy his shot. The lady then turns around and reveals herself. TIME STOPED! I had a sudden burst of joy; anyone who can see my face at this moment in time would think I just seen god.

MOM"!

I run to her and give her a big bear huge, we both squeeze each other tight, I hold her head with tears running down my face, I cant remember the last time I been so happy to see her.

"Don't ever do that to me mom! Don't ever scare me like that!"

"I wont dear, I apologies Hun"

"Are you ok" I ask "are you hurt"

"I left shoulder is sore but I'll be fin, what about you are you ok? Did you come here by yourself?"

I shake my head yes to each question

"Dad was in no condition to come"

"Drunk again"

"Yes"

We both laugh a little bit; I notice that Dylan is up against the wall smiling.

"Small world, I saw her running down the halls on the upstairs level and I escorted her here"

I turn to him and say

"Thank you so much man. I owe you one"

"No sweat, now I hate to interrupt this family reunion but you need to take the medicine and the shot right now, you've been out there with the zombies for to long"

"Bro, How many times do I have to tell you! STOP calling them that!"

"Wake up ok! Look around you" Dylan says as he points to the other injured people "the evidence is right in front of you"

Instantly there was a loud scream. So loud it made all of us jump. It was the kind of scream that sounded like complete terror. Me and Dylan and my mom quickly run to the room with all the injured people in it and what we see makes us stop in our tracks. All of the people are on one side of the room while way on the other side is another person standing there. At first not moving at all but then slowly starts walking towards the other people with both of its arms up. It was not until the persons head came into view that fear griped my heart

It was that lady I saw earlier with the dead look on her face. This time her skin is pale gray and her hair is barely hanging on and her eyes are pure white, her mouth was wide open as she made this horrible groaning sound. She is one of them! The infected people! Why the hell would he let one of them in! The crowd of people on the other side scream with fear as the infected lady makes her way to them.

"Mom go back in the other room and lock the door!" I say

My mom does just that. Then I turn my attention to Dylan

"Why the hell would you let one of them in?"

"She was never bitten or had any contact with them!" Dylan says, "We will talk about this latter right now we have to-

I run towards the infected women drawing both of my swords from my back and with a mighty swing cut her into small pieces. She made no sound at all and she smelled so bad. I look back down at her and even though her head was cut off she was still trying to bite me.

"She's still alive!" I yell "that's impossible!'

"That's because she is a ZOMBIE!" Dylan yells from across the room. "The only way to kill them is to destroy the brain. Even if you behead it, unless the brain is unharmed its still dangerous!"

I look at Dylan then I look back at the…zombie. Come to think of it her skin does look dead, the smell alone is a good indication. I step on the head and permanently kill the…. Zombie. After I do everyone claps for me while I clean the blood off my swords and put them back in the holders. Dylan walks up to me to congratulate me but I cut him off.

"We need to get out of here right now!" I say "Its not safe here, for all we know anyone here is infected and could turn into one of them. We will be locked in here with what were trying to keep out"

"I told you they were zombies" Dylan says

"Are you listing to me! That does not matter right now, if you got any bright ideas now would be the time to spill it"

I look over Dylan shoulder and I see my moms head poking out of the corner, I give her the signal that everything is ok and walk over to her

"You ok mom" I ask

"Yes I'm fine Hun, where did that creature go?"

I was going to explain but then Dylan cuts me off

"He sliced it to pieces then stop on the head, you guys make weapons or something? Where did you get all those swords?"

I show my mom all the weapons I took from the house. I forgot I had so many. I explain how I got the weapons after I got the call from her. She explains how at first she did not know he had this many weapons but in the end it saved us all. Then Dylan says

"It's a good thing you brought them with you, there is a way we can call for help but with your help it odds are even greater"

Dylan explains how they have a lot of radio walkie-talkies in the security room. Only a selected few who work in the hotel know the number and signal to call the police. Dylan Being one of them. However the security room is infested with zombies so He could never get gain access to them. Also there was another problem, for some unknown reason the radios wont work inside the building right now. The only place they can get a strong signal is on top of the building, which is also the only area not infested with zombies.

"I know it's very risky" Dylan says "But we can't just stay here and wait, as far as I know nobody knows were down here, and like you said were not safe here"

I look at my mom and I can tell she does not want me to go. Which I can understand, we just now got reunited and now I have to leave her again, I myself don't really want to go out and endanger my life again but what other choice do I have, I have to do this. I look into Dylan eyes and nod my head.

"Ok lets do this"

Dylan and me start walking towards the vents but then my Mom grabs my arm

"Promise me you will come back to me! Don't die on me"

I give my mom another tight squeeze and kiss her forehead then look in her eyes

"I will come back to you. When I do we will both get out of here. I promise"

My mom smiles and then gives me one more hug. I can tell she is trying to hold back the tears, like I said I don't blame her. I look over at Dylan and he is waiting for me under the vent we came in. I give my mom one more kiss then walk away.

"I love you!" my mom says

"I love you to" I say

**2 hours latter **

Me and Dylan race up the stairs as fast as we can. He is carrying the Walkie Talkie tightly as we both run from the undead right behind us, well not exactly behind us, those things as extremely slow and can barely go up a stoop. We are both running up to the roof of the building to get a clear signal. With in minutes we both burst through the door on the top stairs and slam it shut. We both take a second to catch out breaths and cool off. Been inside so much I forgot how good it feels to be outside. After Dylan catches his breath he taps me on the shoulder and says

"Good job back there man, would have died if you weren't there"

I smile and shake my head, while gasping for air

"No problem man, you still have the walkie right"

Dylan holds up the Walkie and smiles

"Now let me find the right channel to contact the police" Dylan says

As he does that I notice just how high we are. I can almost see the whole city from where up here. I can't say that it's a beautiful scenery though. Around my area and beyond I can see burning buildings and dark smoke rising from almost every corner with the police sirens coming from every direction. Looks a lot worse then when I last saw it.

"I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT" Dylan yells

I look over to him and he is waving his arms at me telling me to come over to him, I run to him and I can here someone talking on the Walkie.

"_This is Officer looms who am I speaking to"?_

Dylan puts the Walkie close to his mouth and says

"My name is Dylan Verso! Me and a group of people are all trapped in the Hotel in the middle of the city and we are all in mortal danger and immediate help"

"_Copy that. Just calm down and stay where you are. I will dispatch officers to your location" _

Dylan and me look at each other with joy. Finally everything is going uphill, I save my mom and now people are coming to help us!

"Did anyone in your party have any contact with the infected"

"No one has" Dylan says, "The hotel is full of them but we managed to keep away from them. We are located in the emergency basement"

"_Copy that. We have officers heading to you as we speak. Stay where you are and we will come get you with in ten minutes" _

Dylan then turns off the radio and he starts jumping up and down. I raise both my arms in the air and yell YES! We both high five each other, Then a weird sound comes from my pocket. I reach in there and pick up another walkie; my happiness goes to confused, when did I get this?

"Where did you get that?" Dylan ask

"I have no I-

Then I remembered! When I first came to the hotel I got one of the walkie's from the room. I must of put it in my pocket afterward.

"You had that on you the whole time!" Dylan asks, "That's the one the police use, it works anywhere! Even underground! Why didn't you tell me"

"I FORGOT!" I say

Then someone starts talking

"_This is Officer looms, David you there?" _

David? Who the hell is David? I put the walkie close to my mouth but then Dylan stops me

"Wait" He says

"Why?" I ask

The look on Dylan's face looks like he just saw a ghost

"_David here. What's the situation?" _

"_I just got word that there are a group of survivors in the five star hotel in the middle of the city, I want you and a few men to head there immediately. Make sure your guns are loaded" _

Something is not right here. I though, the way this guy is talking, it seems like he is not pleases about it

"_Copy that" _David says

"_You know the drill. Make sure you neutralize the areas with the infected and find them at all cost" _

"Oh Shit" Dylan says

"What is it" I ask

Dylan looks at me and he looks like he is about to cry

"The loaded guns are not for the zombies" Dylan says

What the hell is he talking about?

"_When you do find them. All of the survivors…..shot them on sight" _


End file.
